1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particular to electronic device having debug capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Debugging of data processors can be accomplished through the use of various tracing techniques, including program tracing and data tracing. Program tracing monitors the fetching and execution of instructions from program memory by a data processor, and captures information (program trace information) that can be used by a debugger to trace the flow of a program being executed by a data processor. Data tracing monitors data accesses to data memory that occur in response to executing program code, and captures information (data trace information) that can be used by the debugger to monitor stored data. Data trace information based upon a write access can be referred to as write access data trace information; while data trace information based upon a read access can be referred to as read access data trace information. A particular technique used to identify when trace information is to be captured uses a trace window to indicate an address range for which trace information is to be captured. For example, a data trace window, which identifies a memory address range to be monitored, can be used that is sufficiently large to include those address locations where data of interest is stored.